Setting up the party/second strike/Accusations
Here's how setting up the party, the second strike and accusations goes in The Beginning of the Chronicles II. return to Canterlot Castle where we are watching our heroes setting up the decorations Percy: Finally, we can do the fun part! our heroes at different place setting up Christmas decorations, and we even see Nyx helping to set up a Candy cane lane Nyx: "Jingle Bells" something comes through the door but no one notices. Sith droid assasin: Alright, let's find that foal. forward one then changes itself to look like Twilight and then it starts to head to the Candy Cane Lane Blackie: putting up a snowfalke on the window when he then feels something off Huh? Nyx: now painting on the red stripes on the canes Sith droid (as Twilight): Nyx! Nyx: Yeah? Sith droid (as Twilight): I need to talk to you. Blackie: Wait a minute. looks to the front and the real Twilight is there If that's Twilight, then that the one must be... Twilight: Nyx! Nyx: Twilight? Wait a minute, what's going on? Blackie: Nyx, no! pushes the fake Twilight and Force Leaps forward and then activates his lightsaber Sith droid (as Twilight): giggles it undergoes transformation to Sith droid assasin laughing. Then deploys his lightsaber 2 charge foward and start clashing their lightsabers Twilight: Look out! Nyx: back up on the walkway and watches with worry but she fails to notice 2 other assasin droids appearing from behind her Blackie: back Oh great. his saber against the sith droid's again. I don't have time to deal with you! then cuts off both of his arms Sith driod: AH!!! Blackie: leaps onto the walkway where Nyx is thew walkway isn't made to withstand the wieght currently on it Blackie: NYX, WATCH OUT!!! forward and grabs Nyx as the walkway starts to collaspe. Pinkie: twitches Twitchey Tail! walkway is now collaping and it causes the candy cane lane to collaspe dominoe style gets clear as the whole lane collaspes dust clear and the whole candy cane lane is in peice while in the middle we see Blackie with Nyx in grip Blackie: up and puts Nyx down Are you okay? Nyx: Yeah. the Royal Gyards have come into the scene and some others are clearing the wreakage Royal guard 1: Alright, be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary. Royal guard 2: Just stay clam. now veiw Fluttershy clalming Nyx down Fluttershy; There, there, Nyx. Nyx: sobbing then view Blackie talking to Princess Luna Blackie: Then after I took out the one I was fighting, I jumped up onto the walkway where Nyx was and then grabbed her and got her to safety while the whole thing collapsed! Princess Luna: Who done it? Blackie: I'm not sure. I didn't see what happened to them. then see the Sith Droids leaving, while carrying their wounded member. Shining Armor: Cadance Are you sure you're okay? Cadance: Yes. Shining Armor: Good. Now, I wanna take a look at something. heads back to the catwalk Shining Armor: Can you lift me up to the top so I can get a closer look? Cadance: Sure. lifts up Shining Armor to the walkway supports and then brings him back down. Shining Armor: A lot of the bolts that were securing the catwalk are stripped or were torn out. Cadance: Well it did fall down. Shining Armor: I say Nyx was reponsible for this. Cadance: Shining, that is your niece your talking about! Shining Armor: She's not my niece. She never was. Cadance: him to another room so they can speak in private Ignoring that last little comment you made, what makes you think Nyx would do that? Shining Armor: Cadance, don’t buy into that routine. That filly is still with the Stih, and she’s been trying to sabotage this Christmas since she got here. Cadance: When did she try to sabotage anything!? Shining Armor: The little attack by those other Sith Droids, she probly called them here to try and kill us! Cadance: This is crazy! Listen to yourself. Why would Nyx even want to ruin Christmas?! Shining Armor: Because she's trying to brianwash us so the Sith can attack! And then they might try to get our foal! Cadance: Shining, think about it. If that was true, then why hasn’t something horrible happened to Twilight or even Thomas? Shining Armor: Because they're already brainwashed. They have been since this whole mess started. Twilight: You think me and Thomas are Brianwashed? look and see Twilight, Jasmine, and Blackie are standing a few feet away from them Shining Armor: Twilight, Jasmine, Blackie! We thought you were talking with everyone else? Blackie: We've already finished. Cadance: Where is Nyx? Is she.. Blackie: She's outside with Fluttershy, and Shy's trying to help Nyx feel better. Twilight: Now what's this about me and Thomas being brainwashed? Cadance: Shiny thinks Nyx is with the Sith and she caused the walkway to collapse. Twilight: Are you crazy?! Cadance: That's what I've been asking him. Jasmine: I don't believe it, she wouldn't hurt a fly! Shining Armor: What if this was her plan?! She could easly lead the Sith to another attack by pretrending to be good when she is still helping the Sith! Jasmine: him Shining Armor: Ow! his cheek Jasmine: Listen to yourself! It's all ridiculous! Nyx destroyed the Sith, not joined them! She is not a bad filly, she wanted nothing to do with the Sith! Cadance: And Thomas and Twilight couldn't of been brianwashed to care for Nyx! Shining Armor: She is hon... Blackie: Kyle Reese SHUT UP!!! '''If Twilight and Thomas were Brainwahsed, then what about Master Yoda? He was the one who ranked Nyx as a Padwan. And you can't Brianwash Yoda, no one can. Shining Armor: Well, maybe I can, sheep! Blackie: Oh? Name me one time. Shining Armor: Well, I.. there was.. You see... Blackie: I thought so. Shining Armor: But Nyx is still an alicorn though so she might be able to. Cadance: But Nyx couldn't of been brianwashed Master Yoda! Shining Armor: Says the alicorn who can spread love like it’s cheap, chalky, Hearts and Hooves day candy! then looks shocked and then gets a hurt look Blackie: Armor! How can you say that?! That's your wife you're talking to! Shining Armor: None of you just wanna admit that Nyx is still with the Sith! Twilight: '''SHUT UP!!! is now in her rage shift maode with her mane and tail in flames and her body's white I don’t care what you think! I don’t care what you say! I still can’t forgive myself for letting Princess Celestia convince me that Nyx was a danger, and I’m not going to doubt her now! Shining Armor: But Twily. Twilight: Don't "Twily" me! Nyx is my daughter, whether you like it or not. And, until you fix your attitude, I don’t want you anywhere near her! Blackie: I agree with Twilight on this one, I've been in this stituations several times before. And my seventh sense kicks in when something or someone feels off, and the only one who's triggered it is, Sailor John. not Nyx. And I know what I'm talking about, I'm a Jedi too you know. Twilight: Now, I'm gonna go find Nyx. when she opens the door she finds Fluttershy there already. Oh, Fluttershy! What are you doing here? Fluttershy: W-we were coming to get you. The guards have asked everypony to leave so they can secure the hall. And I also managed to calm Nyx down. Blackie: Nyx? But I don't see Nyx. Fluttershy: But she's right... to her side and Nyx isn't there here. Jasmine: Where is she?! Blackie: Oh no, she must've heard everything Shining Armor said about her and ran away! Jasmine: I better tell everyone esle! races out to do so. Jasmine: EVERYONE! looks at her Jasmine: Nyx has gone missing! Ariel: Missing?! Anna: Oh no! Elsa: Oh dear! Belle: We have to find her! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes